The current invention relates to intravenous devices, specifically to over-the-needle peripheral intravenous (IV) catheters. In particular, the present invention relates to a peripheral IV catheter assembly for use in neonatal and/or pediatric patients.
Catheters are commonly used for a variety of infusion therapies. Catheters are used for infusing fluid, such as normal saline solution, various medicaments, and total parenteral nutrition, into a patient, withdrawing blood from a patient, or monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system. A common type of intravenous (IV) catheter is an over-the-needle peripheral IV catheter. As its name implies, an over-the-needle catheter is mounted over an introducer needle having a sharp distal tip. At least the distal portion of the catheter tightly engages the outer surface of the needle to prevent peelback of the catheter and thus facilitate insertion of the catheter into the blood vessel. The catheter and the introducer needle are assembled so that the tip of the introducer needle extends beyond the tip of the catheter with the bevel of the needle facing up away from the patient's skin. The catheter and introducer needle are generally inserted at a shallow angle through the patient's skin into a blood vessel.
The process of placing a catheter in a neonatal or pediatric patient requires the use of a small gauge catheter. Generally, a catheter having a gauge of 24 or 26 is used. Once inserted, it is important to minimize movement of the catheter tube within the patient's small and fragile vein. Excessive movement may result in damage to the patient's vein and/or cause the patient's vein to collapse.
Excessive movement of the catheter tube is commonly caused when a clinician or physician accesses the patient's vasculature by connecting an extension set or syringe to the catheter tube. Further, the bulky interface between the extension set and the catheter tube may create an aggressive transition of the catheter tube into the patient, thereby increasing the likelihood of kinking the catheter tube and/or occluding flow through the catheter tube.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a catheter assembly which overcomes challenges inherent in placing and accessing catheters in neonatal patients. Such a catheter assembly and intravenous device is disclosed herein.